1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a corrugator device for shaping thermoplastic corrugated pipes out of a molten plastic tube issuing from an extrusion device
comprising molding jaws which are guided in a circulating fashion in a linear molding section and arranged in paired successive relationship in the molding section form a molding passage, wherein the pairs of molding jaws are formed from left-hand and right-hand molding jaws and between them enclose a cylindrical mold cavity to form the molding passage, and
grippers for guiding the molding jaws from the end of the molding section back to the start of the molding section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known corrugator devices which use grippers for the return movement of the molding jaws provide structurally highly complicated and expensive gripper structures having pivot arms. The pivot arms are movable by a complicated and expensive mechanism and require a relatively large amount of structural space so that in the two known constructions the machine table cannot be used completely as a plane of movement of the molding jaws.